An apparatus and method for dispensing fluid is described and, more particularly, an apparatus and method for dispensing fluid on the skin.
Conventional hand held and manipulated fluid applicators for dispensing a lotion on the skin are numerous. In some applicators, a lotion supply mechanism is provided to deliver the lotion from a fluid storage container to the applicator that makes contact with the skin. In one embodiment, applicators have a squeezable fluid storage container connected to a roller-mounting applicator head which meters fluid from the container to a fluid absorbent dispensing roller or pad made of felt or other porous resilient material. This configuration is limited, however, to use with less viscous fluids, which are capable of passing through a porous member and are believed to be less well suited for applying more viscous fluids, such as sunscreen. Also, many applicators require the consumer to squeeze the entire volume of the container each time a small amount of fluid is desired while others require a repetitive and uncomfortable pumping to transfer fluid making such mechanisms tedious and uncomfortable to operate. Further, these applicators cannot be operated in an inverted position due to the need to maintain contact between the fluid and the supply mechanism. This inversion makes the applicator awkward and difficult in reaching certain areas of the body. In the case of conventional bottled lotion containers, these generally require the consumer to first pour fluid onto their palms and then spread the fluid onto their skin, a process that can be both tedious and messy and make it difficult to apply uniform layers of lotion. Finally, aerosol spray devices are used to deliver some lotions but these add cost and disposable waste while introducing the mess of overspray, the flammability danger of alcohol-based propellants, the inhalation risk of aerosolized micro particles and the inability to deliver more viscous skin protecting emollients.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new apparatus and method for dispensing a fluid. The new apparatus and method should provide fluid application to the skin in a faster, less messy, and more effective manner than conventional fluid delivery applicators.